chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Civil Rights Act of 2017
The Civil Rights Act of 2017, formerly known as the Schwartz Initiative or Schwartz Proposition is a Chawosaurian Federal Statute that would ban Discrimination in Housing, Employment, Education, Credit, Labor, Trade Unions, and Bans Hate Speech and Crimes, Vandalizing, Violence, Bullying, Harassment, Demagoguery or all forms of Discrimination on the basis of Race, Ethnicity, Ancestry, Heritage, Nationality, Immigration Status, Colour, Irreligion, Gender, Sex, Sexual Orientation/Preference, Gender Identity/Expression, Political Affiliation, Age, Disability & National Origin. The Proposition was introduced by a Progressive Chawosaurian Comrade, Jonathan Schwartz, and the initiative is a bill that in a Direct Democracy, the pending law is voted by the people, not approved by any congress. On August 3, 2017, DKA announced he will push for this Amendment to become law by the 2017 Special Election. Renaming it the "Civil Rights Act of 2017". On October 28, 2017, a national poll was taken place on would they vote for this legislation after reading this short bill, a poll showed that 96% would vote against this bill because it included "Religion" on the Civil Rights Clause. Protests sparked nationwide in Chawosauria, voters threatened to change their vote and vote DKA out of the monarchy, there were ugly backlashes and DKA and his monarchy backs down on October 29, 2017. On November 1, 2017, the monarchy announced their decision to remove "religion" off the list of Civil Rights Category. Background A Liberal Chawosaurian, Jonathan Schwartz, created the Schwartz Initiative, a pending law that bans all '''legal discrimination and prohibits the promotion of discrimination also, Discrimination exists in Chawosauria because of the ideology of Timothy Max Roosevelt and also, the biggest idea of this initiative is to change what Chawosauria in the future generations thought about Equal Rights. Jonathan Schwartz's father, '''Austerlitz Schwartz, also supports the initiative. Text # Bans Discrimination based on Race, Colour, Heritage, Ethnicity, Ancestry, Nationality, Immigration Status, Gender, Sex, Sexual Orientation or Preference, Gender Identity or Expression, Political Affiliation, Age, Disability and National Origin. # The Initiative would also ban discrimination on HIV/AIDS Chawosaurians. # Persecutes anyone who would try to use their religion for prejudice or terrorism. # Bans Bullying in Schools completely, bans also bashing, hate speeches, vandalizing in schools. # Once this initiative becomes a law, it cannot be repealed or replaced. Campaign The Campaign began on August 4, 2016, as many Chawosaurians are opposed to the measure, many Chawosaurians look at this initiative as "discriminatory" against Chawosaurian Pride and the Chawosaurian Government refused to hear the introducing on August 5, 2016, Jonathan Schwartz is being confronted by Joseph Schultz, telling Jonathan Schwartz that this measure is a violation against Chawosauria's children. Chawosauria widely rejected Anti-Discrimination Laws, Chawosauria enjoys discriminating minorities because it is apart of Chawosaurian Heritage, Chawofascism plays a big role in Chawosauria still and because of ''Mhasalkar v. Chawmania'', it would be difficult to bring this initiative into legislation because Mhasalkar was still pending. History The Idea of the Civil Rights Act of 2016 began in late 2015, once it was finally fulfilled in middle 2016, the controversy began, the bill was unable to become law in 2016, it would enter the senate and house in 2017. It was became the first bill in Chawosaurian History to have added "Religion" and "Race" in a Anti-Discrimination Law. See also * Religious Freedom in Chawosauria * LGBT Rights in Chawosauria Category:Chawosauria's first Progressive Laws Category:Degotoga K. Atagulkalu